Hold on to Me
by Krystyn Minamoto
Summary: Kouichi! Dead? How will we be together again? Zoe
1. Default Chapter

Hold On To Me

By Krystyn Minamoto

Zoe 

A chilly winter day. The weather is freezing . I'm a block away from my home. In the curve, I saw someone laying down, unconscious. I quickly ran up to him and saw it was Kouichi. I whipped out my cell phone and called an ambulance to come over. I then called Takuya and Kouji to meet me at the hospital. A few minutes later, the ambulance came and took Kouichi inside. "Aren't you coming Miss?" A paramedic asked.

I shook my head. "I'll follow."

"Okay." He shut the door and rushed to the hospital.

I didn't feel like following in the ambulance. Besides, they should worry about Kouichi first. Not me. I don't know what this weird feeling is. I'm feeling really worried for a boy. I don't really feel this way for anyone else. I need to ask someone for suggestions, but who? All my friends are boys! But I need to try.

Oops! Almost forgot about Kouichi! I ran to the house and drove the car to the hospital.

Kouji 

"Where's Zoe? She would have been here before us." Takuya whined.

"I really want to know what happened to my brother." My hand shook.

I'm worried. I don't want to loose my brother. He has always been there for me, and gave me the best advice…while I…I haven't give the best. A tear slid down my face and Takuya wiped it with his thumb. "I know you are worried, love. But were here for you." He encouraged me. "Sorry I'm late!" Zoe ran inside.

"What happened to Kouichi?" I ran up to her.

"I don't know. I just found him a block away from my house, unconscious." She looked like she wants to cry.

I gave her a curious look. Is she in love with my brother? Not only does sadness show, but a lot more emotions.

"Do you want to talk about something?" I asked.

"I need a girl to talk to." She rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"I know were not girls, but were your friends." Takuya smirked nicely.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Um…are you friends of Mr. Kimura?" A doctor poked in.

We all nodded. "I'm his twin brother." I walked towards him.

"What happened to my brother?" I questioned.

"He has a high fever and he's unconscious…"

"Tell us something we don't know!" I cried.

"Calm down Kouji!" Takuya patted my back.

"He's been hit on the head pretty bad and he might loose his memory." The doctor announced.

Our eyes widened. NO! My brother won't remember me?!

"Don't worry. He might still have his memory." He walked back into the room. "You may see him." He held open the door.

We walked inside and saw Kouichi with bandages around his head. The heart monitor was a little slow.

"His heart is beating a little slow…he might not live." The nurse left the room.

We all surrounded the bed.

"Kouichi!" I clutched his cold hand. Who ever said I was that brave?

Today I'm not! I'm not afraid to cry today.

_Twin hearts, we will never be apart. _

_I will love you for the rest of my life._

_Twin hearts, just like the heavens and the stars._

_We will always be together till the end of time._

Tears. Tears roll down my face.

Zoe patted my twin's cheek.

"Zoe, do you like my twin?"

"Me?" Zoe blinked.

Beep…….Beep……..

The heart monitor was beeping more slower.

"M…Me?" She stared at the monitor. So did Takuya and I.

Beep…..Beep…..

The heart monitor went slower.

"Me? Love Kouichi?"

Beep….Beep….

"Those are my feelings?"

Beep…Beep…

"Love?"

Beep..Beep

"Kouichi!" We all screamed.

KM: _What will happen? Will Kouichi live or die?_

Zoe: _Live! Live!_

KM: _I don't know. _


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

**Zoe**

"Yes! Yes! YES! I love you Kouichi! Don't leave me!!!" Zoe burst into tears.

Beep….Beep..Beep…Beep

"He's trying to come back!" Takuya yelled in excitement.

Beep…..Beep….

Yes! Come back. Hold on to me!

Beep…….Beep……

"Kouichi, don't leave me. I love you!" Zoe screamed.

Beep….Beep….Beep

"It's getting slower again!" Kouji clutched his twin's hand.

Everyone's eyes were on the monitor that they didn't see Kouichi's eyes open.

"Hi guys." A weak voice was heard.

We looked at the pale boy and hugged him gently.

"I just want to say goodbye and thank you for everything you've done. Thanks for being my friends. I'm not going to make it…but I came back just to say I love you Kouji-kun, thanks Takuya, give the others my appreciation, and I- lo-ve y-yo- u Z…Zoe." Kouichi's goodbyes were made and he drifted away.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!……

"Kouichi!!!! Noooooo!" I cried.

"O…onii-san!" Kouji's bravery was shed into misery. Tears streamed down all our faces as we spent the last time with our dear friend.

KM: crying

Zoe: _Nooo!_

KM: _I'm sorry everyone. Next chapter._


	3. Saying Hello

Saying Hello

**Kouji**

"I made up my mind, and I wont change it." I said. My voice was cold again.

"Were with you. Life isn't the same anymore." Takuya patted my shoulder.

"And I want to have life if all my friends are complete." Zoe smiled.

"So are you ready?" JP asked.

"I'm ready." Tommy frowned.

We are doing this. We want to be with Kouichi again.

We took one more glance at the world and said goodbye.

"We'll be together soon." I nodded.

"So…see you soon everyone." Takuya waved.

"Were ready now." Zoe let a tear fall.

"1….2….3…." We all died on top of Kouichi's gravestone.

Yes, died. We have planned to kill ourselves and be together again in heaven.

The knives were stabbed into our hearts.

"Hello everyone!" Kouichi ran up to us.

"Kouichi!" We yelled. "We are now together."

Yes, now together. Just like the promise.

_Twin hearts, we will never be apart._

_I will love you for the rest of my life._

_Twin hearts, just like the heavens and the stars._

_We will always be together till the end of time._

We are now happy, we now have a place, we are now together.

We can never be apart.

NEVER!

Forever!

KM: _Great story! I killed everyone._

Kouji: _Thanks. You killed one, and now you found a way on how to bring us all together again._

KM: _Because I know how you would feel if someone was missing from your life. Please review. Tell me the truth!_


End file.
